better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2
Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship and the 67th episode overall. It is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episode, The Corridor of Elders and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode of the same name. The other princesses transfer all of their Alicorn magic to Twilight Sparkle in hopes of saving Equestria from the diabolical Lord Tirek. The ninja and fighters discover there's a strategic location called the Corridor of Elders where they can make their last stand against Chen's Anacondrai army, but even with the new Destiny's Bounty, their forces still aren't strong enough. Fortunately, Pythor escapes Chen's clutches and discovers there is one spell in the Book of Magic that could stop the war, but at a serious cost. Plot Protecting the magic Princess Luna explains to Twilight Sparkle that they must give up their magic before Lord Tirek comes to steal it. Twilight is more than willing to sacrifice her magic as well, but Luna elaborates that their magic can't disappear into thin air; someone has to keep it safe, and Princess Celestia says that someone is Twilight because they believe Tirek doesn't know there's a fourth princess of Equestria. Twilight is uncertain, as she is only just learning to control her own Alicorn magic, but Princess Cadance believes she can, as she represents the element of magic itself. Celestia adds that Twilight must keep the magic a secret from her friends or else put them at great risk. With these in mind, Twilight accepts this task, and the other princesses carry out a ritual that transfers all of their magic into Twilight. Elsewhere, Discord picks up on this magical imbalance but thinks nothing of it. When the transfer is complete, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are left severely weakened and exhausted, and their cutie marks have vanished. Magical overload Chen's Anacondrai army lands in Jamanakai Village as its citizens flee in terror. The army continues onward, as Chen declares they won't stop until every village is conquered. Meanwhile, the Ninja and the other Elemental Masters are scattered all around Ninjago after chasing down the decoy trucks. Chen hacks the city's airwaves and speaks with Garmadon and his allies, unveiling that Garmadon stole Wu's letter to Misako. Wu is infuriated, though Skylor urges them not to fight. In Chen's abandoned camp, Pythor runs from the swamp rat, but manages to escape and find the Book of Spells. Learning that Chen's army is conquering Ninjago, Pythor devises a way to defeat them. Twilight returns to Golden Oak Library in the middle of the night, causing Spike to wake up. As a result of her absorbing the other princesses' magic, Twilight suffers from the occasional magical twitch, and she tries keeping it a secret from Spike. Spike, noting that the sun hasn't come up yet, goes back to sleep. Twilight realizes that the sun should indeed be up by now and uses her magic to (awkwardly) lower the moon and raise the sun. Back in Canterlot, Discord and Tirek find Shining Armor, with Shining Armor labeling Discord a "traitor." Once Tirek absorbs his magic and that of the royal guards, Tirek tells Discord to "go and have a little fun" while he makes his way to the throne room. Inside, Tirek finds Celestia, Luna, and Cadance but is shocked and infuriated to discover they have no magic for him to absorb. In Ponyville, Twilight struggles to get used to her new power while also keeping them hidden from her friends. After blowing the door off the library and zooming past Rainbow Dash, she tells her friends to keep all the ponies in Ponyville indoors and heads back toward the Castle of the Two Sisters. Tirek's reign With Celestia, Luna, and Cadance without their Alicorn magic for him to absorb, and in a cruel act of revenge against them, Tirek banishes the three princesses to Tartarus as he once was. As a sign of his gratitude and loyalty to Discord, Tirek gives him a medallion that was given to him by "someone very close." Tirek sees a stained glass window depicting Princess Twilight and realizes that there's a fourth princess living in Equestria. He asks Discord where she is and Discord points him in the direction of Ponyville. Neuro uses his Element to regroup the Elemental Masters in the Samurai X Cave, where they make a plan to fight Chen's followers, who have conquered the east coast of Ninjago. Wu proposes they use the Corridor of Elders to make their final stand, and everyone agrees. The Elemental Masters journey across Ninjago to rally support from its citizens. Eventually, the Ninja and their allies arrive at the Corridor and prepare for battle. Chen's army arrives and starts fighting, with the Ninja and their allies holding them back. After Twilight's friends secure the other ponies' safety, Discord appears before them and imprisons them in a cage. Realizing Discord's betrayal, Fluttershy is reduced to tears. With the ponies together in one place, Tirek absorbs their magic and grows even more powerful. Discord is thrilled by the prospect of ruling Equestria alongside Tirek, but Tirek says Discord is no longer of use to him and absorbs his magic as well. A weakened Discord reminds Tirek of his medallion—his sign of his "gratitude and loyalty". Tirek says the medallion was given to him by his treacherous brother Scorpan and considers both him and the medallion worthless. As Tirek leaves to seek out Twilight, Discord is distraught over the same act of betrayal he brought upon Fluttershy and the others. The Battle for Equestria In the sky, Nya, Misako, Wu and Garmadon fly Destiny's Bounty 2.0, using it to destroy the cultists' vehicles. However, Chen uses the Roto Jet to blast apart the Corridor's walls, allowing his army to start passing through. Near the ancient castle, Twilight continues practicing her new powers, with some difficulty. When Tirek appears and demands her magic, Twilight desperately avoids him. In the process, at least the aboveground portion of Golden Oak Library is completely destroyed. In rage, Twilight fires upon Tirek with a massive magic blast. Tirek realizes what the other princesses have done, and Twilight battles him in an explosive and destructive duel, able to combat him on equal footing. Having escaped Chen's camp by riding the swamp rat, "Rodrigo," Pythor arrives at the battle with the Book of Spells. Lloyd takes Pythor aboard the Bounty, where he explains how Garmadon can defeat Chen's army. Since he cursed Arcturus and the Anacondrai generals, Garmadon can take their place and allow them to escape and curse Chen's army. Garmadon realizes the sacrifice is their only way to victory, though Lloyd is infuriated and angrily departs. He dives into the battle and takes his anger out on the fake Anacondrai, as he remembers his past with his father. Seeing the two of them are at a stalemate, Tirek offers with Twilight a trade: the release of her friends in exchange for the Alicorn magic. Despite her friends' protests, Twilight agrees to trade the magic for her friends, including Discord. Discord thanks Twilight and apologizes to Fluttershy, and Tirek promptly absorbs all of Twilight's magic, making him almost unstoppable. Discord, repentant of his actions, gives the medallion given to him by Tirek to Twilight as a sign of true friendship. Believing this to be the final key needed to open the chest, Twilight and her friends race to the Tree of Harmony. Rainbow Power Twilight and friends return to the chest, where Twilight's medallion turns into the last key. Before Tirek discovers and stops them, the six friends turn the keys at the same time, and the top of the chest opens, releasing a rainbow-colored blast of power that showers them in light. The ponies are transformed and given rainbow-marked coats, manes and tails. They confront Tirek, who is unable to overpower their magic. A blast of light strips Tirek of his power, and he is banished to Tartarus once more. Twilight and her friends fly over all of Equestria and return all of the ponies' and the Elemental Masters’ stolen magic and power and the other princesses are freed from their own imprisonment. Aboard the Bounty, Wu begins reading the spell to open the Cursed Realm; by now, he and Misako have forgiven Garmadon for his wrongdoings. Lloyd suddenly returns, and opts to read the spell himself - deeming it fair that he sends him off. As the portal opens, Garmadon says he sought to make the world in his image, but realizes he did so in Lloyd. Lloyd finishes reading the spell, and Garmadon ascends to the portal. As a flash of light subsides, the spirits of Arcturus and his generals arrive at the battle; they condemn Chen's followers to the Cursed Realm, with Arcturus personally denouncing Chen before banishing him as well. With the war over, Lloyd is distraught by the loss of his father, but Arcturus arrives and praises him and Pythor for their heroism. Arcturus also restores Pythor to his original size, before he and the generals depart for another realm. Finally, the Tree of Harmony launches the chest and its keys toward Ponyville, where it sinks into the ground. Mere seconds later, a great crystal castle rises out of the ground from where the chest landed. Twilight and her friends behold the castle's majesty as their rainbow powers wear off, with Twilight wondering who the castle belongs to. Princess Celestia then appears, along with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Spike and Discord, telling Twilight that the castle is hers. As they walk through the castle corridors, Twilight finally understands her role as a princess: to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria. In recognition of her role, Princess Celestia designates her the "princess of friendship". In the castle throne room sit seven thrones, one for Twilight and each of her friends (except for Discord, who Fluttershy tells has yet to deserve one). The Ninja and Elemental Masters agree to keep in contact, as they go their separate ways after the war's end. As their allies clean up the Corridor of Elders, the Ninja, Nya, Wu and Misako commemorate the life of Garmadon, as a statue of him is built in the Corridor. While the group honors Garmadon, Lloyd burns the Book of Spells. Epilogue As the ponies of Ponyville gather outside the new castle, Twilight steps out and invites them inside as she and her friends sing an upbeat song. Through the magic of their friendship, a rainbow shoots up from the throne room floor and travels across Equestria, where it is witnessed by Coco Pommel, the Wonderbolts, Cheese Sandwich, the Breezies, Silver Shill, and Discord. In the throne room, Discord is finally accepted by the ponies, and he gives Princess Celestia a bouquet of flowers as a sign of apology, much to her own surprise. The final shot of the finale sees Twilight taking a photo with her friends. Not far from the scene, a ghostly figure appears, having escaped from the Cursed Realm. It angrily growls the name "Morro." In the post-credits, the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle is seen documenting strange events that are all connected to Canterlot High. She confides in her dog Spike that "something strange going on at that school..." Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Arcturus - Scott McNeil *Chen - Ian James Corlett *Chope - Ian Hanlin *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Discord - John de Lancie *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Gravis - Mark Oliver *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Kapau - Alessandro Juliani *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Michael Dobson *Neuro - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Photo Finish - Tabitha St. Germain *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rufus MacAllister - Paul Dobson *Shade - Andrew Francis *Shining Armor - Andrew Francis *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Tirek - Mark Acheson *Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi - Tara Strong *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller *Zugu - Brian Dobson Transcript *Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 (Transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Chen's Camp **Samurai X Cave **Sea of Sand ***Kryptarium Prison **Corridor of Elders *Equestria **Canterlot ***Canterlot Castle **Badlands **Castle of the Two Sisters ***Tree of Harmony **Cloudsdale **Appleloosa **Ponyville ***Golden Oak Library ***Castle of Friendship Differences between this episode, a Ninjago episode "The Corridor of Elders" and original MLP episode *Tirek steals the Elemental Masters' powers, in order to rule Equestria. *The Ninja honor Twilight as the Princess of Friendship, and are invited to the castle. *Sci-Twi finding out Canterlot High School is the source of magic appears in the post-credits, which was taken from [https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls:_Rainbow_Rocks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks] Song *Let the Rainbow Remind You Trivia *This is the first season finale episode of the series to not take place in Ninjago City—the final fights with the Great Devourer, the Overlord and the Golden Master all took place there, while the final final fight with the Anacondrai Cultists takes place at the Corridor of Elders. **This is also the first season finale episode where there is not a single main antagonist that the Ninja have to battle. In the previous three seasons, the Ninja had to fight the three adversaries mentioned in the item above. *Pythor continues his habit of naming his "allies" Rodrigo. In the previous episode, he named a miniature soccer ball Rodrigo, which was a reference to the film Cast Away, where a soccer ball was called Wilson. Here, Pythor gives the same name to the Swamp Rat that tried to eat him in the previous episode. *Symbolism: After the original Anacondrai generals are freed from the Cursed Realm and they begin cursing Chen's followers, a group of six fake Anacondrai are seen being lifted towards the Cursed Realm portal. In the next shot, we see the seven original Anacondrai generals rise up before the ninja and their allies. The fake Anacondrai symbolize the original generals, as it is inferred that now they're taking their place in the Cursed Realm. *This is the last episode where Sensei Wu wears his traditional outfit, which he has worn for every episode of the series except when he was turned into a cyborg. In the next season, he wears a new outfit. **The next time he wears his original outfit is in "School Raze: Magic Destiny," the season finale of Season 9: Hunted. *Cyrus Borg makes a speaking cameo near the beginning of the episode, as he warns the people of Ninjago about the Anacondrai threat over the radio. This marks his first appearance since "A Secret Invitation", where he also made a cameo near the beginning. *Chen makes a comment during the episode, "Ships aren't supposed to fly! Sink it!" This is the first time an antagonist makes a comment on the abnormal fact that Destiny's Bounty is a flying pirate ship. *It is the only one episode so far that feature an one-on-one battle against main antagonist. *Pythor's normal size is finally restored in this episode, having previously been in his miniscule state since "The Legendary Friend." *This is the first episode where all of the Serpentine side with the ninja. In "The Curse of the Golden Master," all of the Serpentine helped the ninja, except Pythor, who was in the midst of a grand scheme. In this episode, all of the Serpentine return, this time participating in a battle with the ninja, and in the later half of the episode Pythor joins them as well. *This is the second time where Garmadon has defeated the main antagonist of a season. In the first season, he defeated the Great Devourer using the Golden Weapons. In this episode, he defeats the Anacondrai Cultists by banishing them to the Cursed Realm. When defeating the Great Devourer, he had help from the ninja, who gave him their weapons. Here, he has help from his son Lloyd, who banishes him. *Interestingly enough, Pythor is wearing a brown "vest" in this episode, having worn a prison shirt in "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1" and the beginning of this episode. The Anacondrai Cultists wore similar vests throughout this season, with most of them being torn apart following their transformations into "Anacondrai." The origins of these vests are unknown, as it is possible that the original Anacondrai wore them at times (which is unlikely, as they were never seen during the Serpentine War flashback in "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies"). **Oddly enough, Pythor somehow has this vest in minuscule size as well. How he obtained it (or possibly created it) is unknown. * In "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies," six Anacondrai generals, including Arcturus, were banished to the Cursed Realm. However, when Garmadon is banished in order to free the generals, there are seven of them that emerge from the portal. It is possible that one general was banished earlier or later than the others or it could be just an error. *This is the first season of Ninjago to end with a teaser for the next one, as it features the upcoming major antagonist, Morro, at the end of the episode. **It is also the second season to end with a character making a sacrifice and "dying," with Zane having sacrificed himself ???? episodes earlier to defeat the Golden Master. In this episode, Garmadon sacrifices himself to banish the Anacondrai Cultists to the Cursed Realm. However, he, along with his former master, are seen again ?? episodes later. *As his fake Anacondrai carry him towards the Corridor of Elders, Chen remarks that he wants them to carve his face into the Corridor of Elders when they take a break. While this never comes to be, in honor of his sacrifice, Chen's former pupil, Garmadon, has his faced carved into it instead. *This marks the first time where the Serpentine have been involved in a battle since their imprisonment by the Stone Army in "The Day Ninjago and Equestria Stood Still." *This marks Rufus MacAllister's first speaking appearance since "The Last Voyage" and Gravis' only speaking role overall. *''Destiny's Bounty'' makes its official return, sporting a new design after having been absent throughout the previous season. *The part were the Ninja, Elemental Masters, the citizens of Ninjago, and the other factions fighting the Anacondrai Cultist was similar to 300. *This episode has the most Elemental Masters in it, as the only ones not appearing are the Time Twins and the Overlord (although the Overlord appears in Lloyd's second flashback). *This is the second time the Alicorn princesses lose their power after "Magical Mystery Cure" by the Overlord. *This is the final episode of the Rise of the Overlord arc that began with the Pilot Episodes. Errors *After Lloyd tells everyone that they fight as one and for each other shortly before the battle at the Corridor, the Ninja and several of the Elemental Masters cheer and jump around, yet Shade, Griffin Turner, Chamille, Dareth, and Skales stand completely still. This is likely an animation flop. *As Garmadon violently ascends towards the portal to the Cursed Realm, there are four separate shots of him rising towards it. However, each shot features him rising from around a quarter of the way up to three quarters of the way up, with most of the shots technically being the same except from different angles. *When Garmadon says, "Lloyd, wait!" he says it to Lloyd after he has already jumped off the Bounty. *Technically, if the Ninja and their allies wanted to avoid a battle with the Anacondrai, they could have simply had Cole or someone else block off the corridor by collapsing a section of it inwards. They would then potentially be able to box in the Anacondrai and defeat them from there. *When the statue is falling on the Ninja and their allies, two Lous can be seen. *The Anacondrai Blade was said to be able to cut through anything, but Rufus MacAllister's Illuma-Sword, a toy, was able to withstand it. *In the recap of "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1" Zane says "twenty trucks could hold two hundred Anacondrai" in his human voice instead of his robotic voice. Gallery